


Uh 2

by Donotyes



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Daddy Kink, Eating Shit, Established Relationship, Masturbation, NSFW, Omorashi, Other, Pee, Peeping, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scat, Sexual Content, Smut, Toilet, Voyeurism, a little bit of, he/him pronouns, they/them pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28425987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donotyes/pseuds/Donotyes
Summary: READ THE TAGS: this work contains sexual content with shit and piss, including eating shit. Don't read if this makes you uncomfortable !No description of genitals/appearance of the charactersJust a fun little thing I did the other day :)
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 13





	Uh 2

It’s a bit embarrassing.

They’re sitting on the toilet with their underwear on and their pants pooling at their feet. They can feel a pressure in their bladder; they drank a lot today. They spend the day contracting their muscle, feeling the sweet sting of their bladder ready to burst.

Across from them, their boyfriend is sitting on a chair. He’s watching intensely even before anything happens, relaxed and smiling. He’s close enough to touch, thought it’s decided that he’d have a minor roll in that. He’s mostly here to watch.

They close their eyes, breaths in and out, and let it out.

The liquid fills up their underwear quickly, running to their asshole and the excess dripping in the toilet. It’s comfortable, warm against them. They sigh in pleasure, unconsciously closing their legs.

Their boyfriend put his hands on their knees and slowly push them apart so he can see. The fabric darkening, the bulge of the piss pooling... He looks at them and murmurs, _touch it_.

They put their fingers against the fabric once, twice. It’s wet, of course, and when they take their fingers back they’re shining with pee. They slide them under the fabric, to their asshole. It’s wet too, thought not enough that they can slide their finger in.

The hand on their knees crawl up higher, sending a shiver down their spine.

« Come on. Want to take a shit for daddy ? »

They moan at their boyfriend’s words, not wasting any time in leaning toward him so they’re in a better position. They push and it comes easily. They feel the first piece of shit slowly come out, quickly followed by more. They touch them through the fabric of their underwear and find them hard and round. The next log is bigger, softer, stretching their asshole more.

They put their fingers under the underwear, in the mess that they’ve made. The first finger slides so easily inside, and oh, the second too. There’s no discomfort, the shit making it smooth. They can feel more shit ready to come out. They curl their fingers a few times, trust them in and out and moan.

When they take their fingers out, bring them in front of their face... they’re dirty to the second knuckles, brown chunks of shit sticking to the skin and under their nails. They want to lick them clean, feel their own taste. It smells good today, it’s the right kind of shit. They start licking their fingers and their boyfriend join in, tongues curling around stained digits. There the faint taste of pee, too, like an aftertaste. They kiss and it tastes like them. They shit a bit more, wondering how much their underwear can take.

When their fingers are clean, they put them back in. They take a piece of shit and push it back inside before curling their fingers around it and scooping it out again. They push their underwear to the side as they finger themselves, and a few pieces of shit fall in the toilet. It spams he’s in the water with a loud sound.

They wonder if there will be traces on the faience of the toilet, if they’ll have to scrub it clean afterward. They can see it, them on their knees, naked, with their shit smeared ass and scrubbing the toilet.

When they don’t have any more shit to push out, they take their fingers out. They’re replaced quickly by his boyfriend’s hand, cupping the underwear with his hands and pushing against it. It smashes the shit against them, smearing it to their buttcrack and on their genitals. Then, he puts his own fingers inside, moaning when it slides in immediately. Well, next time they don’t have lube, they know what to use. 

He fingers his partner until they come, setting an hard and fast pace. He keeps his fingers in as they moan and gasp, pressing his fingers deeply inside. He’s excited too, ragged breath and their hips moving against nothing.

The smell is all around them, almost suffocating, and they both breath deeply. It slides down their throat, stick to their nose; they know they’ll smell it for a few hours afterward. They’ll wonder if it’s their fingers, and wash their hands again. They’ll wonder if other people can smell it, if they can _know_ what happened just by looking at them.

When they’re done, and the underwear is as dirty as can be, they both wait until their heart rate gets slower. He washes his hand in the sink and they empty their underwear in the toilet before taking it off. Their boyfriend take it, put it to his face and breath deeply. When he puts it away, there’s shit on his lips and he licks them clean. They clean themselves while he washes the underwear, brown water running down the sink.

They look at each other and think, _we have to do this again._

**Author's Note:**

> I changed a few little things, but it's mostly just a... written transcription of something I did the other day. It was super fun and I'd love to do it again but I'm rarely home alone and the cleaning was stressful af
> 
> I hope you liked it !


End file.
